Aquatic goggles are generally used to isolate eyes of a swimmer from surrounding water and improve underwater vision. Aquatic goggles are worn with a head strap that secures the goggle to the head of the user. During swimming or diving, the head strap often adjusts position thereby diminishing the ability of the head strap to secure the aquatic goggles to the head of the user. Head straps can slide downward causing the aquatic goggles to rest around the neck of the user or slide upward causing the aquatic goggles to fall off the head of the user.